Buenas Noches
by Eledhwen33
Summary: Draco despierta dentro de una horrible pesadilla. Será Harry capáz de sacarlo de ella? SLASH DM/HP. One-Shot. Mi primera historia!


Hola a todos!! primero que todo muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de pasar a echarle una miradita a esto :)

Este cortísimo one shot es la primera historia que me animo a subir a esta página, donde he encontrado algo que me mantiene despierta y pegada a la pantalla de mi computador: El maravilloso **DRARRY** :)

Espero que les guste mucho y que sepan que como soy nueva en esto me puedan ayudar a mejorar con sus rewiews!!

Esta historia es un SLASH, osea, relación chico-chico, por lo que sí te molesta este tipo de tématica, te invito a darle al botón "atrás"

Disclaimer: No soy ni pretendo ser dueña de ningún personaje de la saga de Harry Potter y sólo los tomo prestados para sacarme estas ideas de mi cabeza.

Ahora si!, a leer!

* * *

**Buenas Noches**

Algo parecido al frio lo sacó levemente de su sueño. Se removió incomodo, buscando y jalando los cobertores de la cama, ya que seguramente Harry, entre sueños, los había tirado todos hacia su lado, dejándolo a él sin abrigo. Más despierto y molesto noto que si tenía cobertores suficientes sobre él y que seguramente el problema era que habían olvidado cerrar la ventana de la habitación, otra vez. Estaban a mediados de Septiembre y aun así le pareció que ese frio era demasiado como para esa época del año, incluso comparado con los días anteriores. Gruñó, más molesto aún y comenzó a abrir los ojos y a incorporarse. Se movió y rozo el cuerpo dormido de su novio y ese contacto le erizó la piel. No de placer, como a veces ocurría, si no de miedo. Terror. Terror que no supo realmente por qué sintió, por qué se que hizo tan patente en solo un segundo… En la habitación no había ninguna ventana abierta, no había ningún cobertor fuera de lugar. Incluso pudo detectar vagamente el hechizo que le mismo Harry había puesto antes de irse a la cama ya que Draco siempre se quejaba del frio que hacía en la mañana, aprovechándose de eso para lograr que el moreno le llevara el desayuno a la cama.

Lo que estaba frio, lo que hizo que su piel se erizara ante esa sensación y el miedo que le siguió era el cuerpo del moreno. Asustado, pensando que podría estarle pasando a su novio, se liberó de los cobertores y se incorporó, hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Al hacerlo, obviamente hundió el colchón y enseguida noto como algo se deslizaba por la sabana hasta llegar al pantalón de pijama que usaba, humedeciéndolo. Encendió la luz y su cuerpo se congeló ante lo que la misericordiosa oscuridad había ocultado y que la luz había traído hacia su realidad. Lo que había manchado su pantalón era sangre. Sangre brillante y escandalosamente roja en contraste con las blancas sabanas. Y estaba en todas partes. En los cobertores, en sus piernas, en la piel de la espalda de Harry. El horror lo impulsó hacia atrás y el movimiento provocó que el cuerpo del pelinegro cayera de espalda sobre el colchón, revelando el origen de todas esas imágenes que aun no era capaz de procesar. Su corazón se detuvo dolorosamente y luego desapareció cuando el primer grito salió de su garganta. Llevo sus manos temblorosas al que antes, maldición, al que esa misma tarde, había sido el perfecto, hermoso y trabajado pecho del joven Auror y que ahora brillaba como un rubí cuando los haces de luz chocaban contra la sangre que lo bañaba. Sentía que sus ojos estaban imposiblemente abiertos, incapaces siquiera de llorar o pestañear. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, escarlatas ya, mientras todas las imágenes y las sensaciones se conectaban y empezaban a crear en su mente una realidad que luchó por expulsar. Pero todo intento fue en vano y cuando esta realidad lo golpeó, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el sollozo que por fin salía, llenando sus mejillas de eso que hacía no muchas horas había sentido correr, más vigorosa que lo normal, por las venas de Harry cuando hacían el amor.

- ¿Harry?- lo llamó, incapaz de aceptar esa realidad, incapaz de creer…- Harry, mírame…

Llevo sus manos hacia el rostro del moreno, al parecer la única parte de su cuerpo que permanecía impoluta y tan en calma que lo invitaba a susurrar para no despertarlo. Ahora eran las mejillas del pelinegro las que se manchaban, mientras Draco movía y golpeaba su rostro desesperado por alguna señal, algo que le dijera que no todo estaba perdido, que no se había quedado sólo de nuevo, que no lo había perdido. Pero nada de eso llegó. El rostro de Harry seguía con esa expresión de calma, con sus labios aún rojos dibujando una leve sonrisa, con sus ojos suavemente cerrados, custodiados por esas negrísimas pestañas. Todo horriblemente quieto.

Siguió gritándole, no supo por cuanto tiempo, rogando a quien fuera, a lo que fuera por lo que ya sabía que no llegaría, a la vez pensando en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que se sentía mareado. Que eso había sido muy bueno para ser verdad, que Dios, el destino o lo que fuera que gobernara su vida debía considerar que no se merecía ser así de feliz, que ya debería haberlo sabido. No he alcanzado a decírselo, era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, como una retahíla de reproches hacia sí mismo, hasta que un ruido y un movimiento a sus espaldas lo sacó de su contemplación y de su soliloquio interno. Se giró, sin soltar una mano de Harry que había aferrado entre las suyas, y frente a él, escondido entre las sombras había una figura, inidentificable, con su silueta dibujada por la suave luz que entraba por un espacio entre las cortinas. Quien fuera iba vestido completamente de negro y con una capucha que guardaba su identidad y no parecía en ningún momento molesto por haber sido descubierto. Draco vio como el individuo, con un movimiento lento de su brazo, dejaba ver un cuchillo que envió brillos plata y escarlata al salir a la luz. Draco se quedó muy quieto, en ningún momento pensando en tomar su varita o siquiera intentar salir de ahí, mientras veía como la figura seguía levantando su brazo lentamente, hasta que, con un movimiento muy rápido y repentino, dejó caer el cuchillo, clavándolo en el piso de la habitación. Levantó la cabeza, mirando a Draco y, haciendo una especie de reverencia, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

El rubio se giró a observar a Harry, como si quien, al parecer, le había hecho eso a su novio no hubiese estado a metros de él hace apenas unos segundos. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarlo, recorriendo inquietos todo lo que pudiera de él. Sus pálidas mejillas, sus grandes manos, su pelo desordenado sobre la almohada, todo. Todo lo que ahora ya no era. Nunca supo en que momento había dejado de respirar y su cuerpo, protestando, rechazo esa acción y comenzó a hiperventilar, haciendo que su corazón golpease con fuera contra su pecho, que su cuerpo temblara, que le zumbaran los oídos. Entre todo eso las lagrimas hicieron su aparición y ya, totalmente rendido y derrumbado, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del moreno, aferrándose a él, llamándolo, con la desesperación aumentando más y más a medida que era consciente que esos llamados no los oía nadie más que él.

Pudieron ser segundos, horas o minutos que estuvo así, sollozando hasta sentir que su garganta estaba en carne viva, que era ahora su cuerpo el que se helaba más y más, hasta que sintió como era impulsado hacia atrás por una fuerza desconocida. Luchó contra ella, pidiéndole a quien fuera que no lo sacaran de ahí, que no lo alejaran del cuerpo de Harry cuando un dolor, agudo y sorpresivo lo despabiló. Y luego nada y todo a la vez. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, confundido y conmocionado, mientras sentía como lo movían casi violentamente, notando entre la mescolanza de su horror y el movimiento, una voz que lo llamaba.

- ¡Draco!- gritó el moreno por sobre los gritos del ex Slytherin, moviéndolo para alejar lo que fuera que el rubio había soñado para hacerlo gritar así- ¡Draco, despierta!

- ¿Harry?- preguntó después de unos momentos, aunque en realidad ya sabía quién era, ya que identificaría esa voz aún y en medio de un partido de Quidditch, pero aún, incrédulo, confundido… no podía ser, ¿cómo?

- Draco- suspiró más tranquilo el moreno, deteniendo sus intentos de traer al rubio al mundo de los consientes- Draco, tranquilízate, por favor…

El platinado lo recorrió con la mirada, aún sin creérselo del todo, aún con las imágenes frescas en su mente. Perplejo, se miró las manos, las giró y giró incontables veces ante sus ojos, encontrándolas totalmente limpias. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el pecho del moreno que aún permanecía sentado frente a él, y que estaba tan perfecto como lo recordaba. Sin dejar de mirarlo dirigió sus manos hacia él, recorriéndolo lentamente, con un nudo en la garganta. Cuando sus manos llegaron hasta los hombros del moreno, se abalanzó sobre Harry, abrazándolo tan fuerte que escuchó como este dejaba salir un quejido. El ex Gryffindor, sorprendido, notó como el rubio se aferraba con desesperación a él, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda y llorando como nunca lo había visto hacer, tan fuerte que su cuerpo entero, el de él y hasta la cama se movían violentamente por los estremecimientos. Sus manos viajaron hacia la espalda del platinado, y comenzaron a acariciarlo lentamente, mientras le repetía una y otra vez que sólo había sido un mal sueño. Un mal sueño escuchó Draco que el moreno decía. Sintió, entre la felicidad, el alivio, y el dolor y la angustia que aún sentía, que podía golpear al moreno por catalogar así lo que había vivido. Un mal sueño podría ser verte a ti mismo desnudo frente a una multitud, encontrarte perdido en alguna parte desconocida, o incluso recordar cosas de tu pasado que luchabas por mantener en el fondo de tu mente, pero no, definitivamente no, ver a tu pareja muerta a tu lado, helada, pálida, lejana. Sintió de nuevo grandes ganas de reprocharle al moreno lo que había dicho, pero luego pelear con Harry le pareció lo último que quería hacer en ese momento. Así que se lo guardó para después, enfocándose en otras tareas mucho más importantes. Como sentir su piel caliente contra la suya, o escuchar su voz, sentir sus manos recorriéndolo, su sangre viajando rápida por las venas de su cuello, su aliento cálido chocando contra su cara. Después de mucho rato y con dificultad se separó de él y vio los ojos verdes y brillantes de su novio mirándolo con preocupación. Repentinamente un poco avergonzado, se limpió las lágrimas de la cara, evitando a toda costa la mirada del moreno. Pero este parecía tener otra opinión, ya que, no sin delicadeza, tomó el rostro de Draco e hizo que lo mirara de nuevo. Limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos, acariciándolo suavemente, haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos, y luego deslizo su mano por los pálidos cabellos, ordenándolos y despejando su cara. Él, sin abrir los ojos, se abrazó de nuevo al moreno, pero ya sin la desesperación de antes, dejando que la esencia del ojiverde invadiera su espacio y la de él invadiendo el del moreno.

- ¿Mejor?- preguntó Harry, sin separarse de nuevo de él.

- Si- respondió él, con su rostro aún enterrado en el cuello del moreno, pero ya comenzando a separarse de él, todavía un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento.

- Me diste un tremendo susto- comentó el ojiverde, ordenando los cobertores y sabanas de la cama, para luego volver a acostarse.

El rubio no respondió, recostándose también, y luego acercándose a Harry, quien había extendido un brazo hacia él, invitándolo a un abrazo que el rubio aceptó, luchando contra sí mismo para que Harry no notara que aún no las tenía todas consigo. Agradeció que el moreno no siguiera con el tema, ya que usualmente era él el que se despertaba aterrorizado producto de un angustioso sueño y sabía que lo mejor era no hablar de él y dejar que este se deslizara fuera de su mente. Pero Draco difícilmente podría olvidar todo lo que su mente había creado. Tampoco pensaba contarle al moreno que era lo que había visto, aunque sus alterados gritos llamándolo eran los que lo había despertado, por lo que tenía que tener una idea más o menos cercana a lo que había pasado.

- Será mejor que descanses-, dijo el pelinegro, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento- es tarde y mañana estarás muy cansado y no podrás disfrutar del día que tengo preparado.

- Pensé que mañana estabas de turno-, le respondió, sonriendo por la grata sorpresa y tratando de desviar el tema.

- Esta semana no-, respondió este, sonriendo como si recordara algo sumamente grato- la división del imbécil de Stewart ha hecho enojar al jefe y los ha mandado a cubrir el turno del fin de semana- completó, ya riendo totalmente por el infortunio de su querido y para nada homofóbico compañero de trabajo.

Draco asintió, acomodándose en la posición que siempre tomaba para dormir, aún sabiendo que aún estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacerlo. Harry apagó la luz de la habitación y se acomodo también a su lado, sin dejar de acariciar suavemente su espalda, notando lo tenso que aún estaba su cuerpo. Sintió como el rubio se acercaba a él, como besaba suavemente, primero la comisura de sus labios y luego su mejilla, para terminar sobre su oído, donde lo escucho susurrar las palabras nunca dichas entre ellos. Las palabras que el mismo Draco se recriminó no haber dicho antes en su sueño, claro que esto último el moreno no lo sabía. Con una gran sonrisa le respondió las dulces palabras con otras parecidas, las que nadie tenía derecho a escuchar por ser la primera vez que eran intercambiadas entre los dos amantes. La magia del momento fue tan grande y a la vez simple que no dio cabida a nada más que el silencio que lo siguió, donde el platinado se acomodo nuevamente en el abrazo de su pareja, un poco más listo para dormir. Ahora Harry acariciaba los rubios cabellos que habían quedado sobre su pecho, susurrando más palabras, suave y hechizantemente, obrando su propia magia y haciendo que Draco, aún y en contra de su voluntad, comenzara a quedarse dormido entre sus brazos. Cuando estaba seguro de que su novio se había quedado dormido finalmente, una declaración llegó a sus oídos, pronunciada por la adormilada voz del ex Slytherin:

- Mañana me desharé de todas las sabanas blancas de esta casa.

Aguantándose una carcajada por lo incoherente, para él, de lo dicho, besó los labios entreabiertos del rubio, quien le respondió vagamente, ya más dormido que despierto.

- Buenas noches, mi amor,- dijo finalmente, contra la frente de su pareja.

Como respuesta, sólo obtuvo el sonido de una respiración acompasada.

_**Fin.

* * *

**_Y? se merece un rewiew?

Muchas gracias por leer :) (siento las molestias que puedan ocasionar el problema de los guiones, pero me ganó =/)

Ele~


End file.
